Beneath the stars
by Darkan
Summary: [YAOI]Dark et Krad discutent sous les étoiles du pourquoi et du comment. Première fic postée ici, donc j'aimerais avoir votre avis! Je continue ou pas?


Auteure: Darkan la Fardée

Titre: Beneath the stars

Genre: Yaoi, sérieux... plumeux? o.O

Source: DNAngel

Couple: Dark/Krad

Disclaimers: DNAngel ne m'appartient pas: c'est à Yukiru Sugisaki.

Note: Je viens de m'enfiler quasiment toute une bouteille d'Ice Tea Green... J'suis en pleine période d'exams XD

Dark: t'es pas pardonnée pour autant T.T Ca va parler de quoi au fait?

Moi: une discussion entre toi et Kradounet au clair de lune... .

Krad: C'est ringard.

Moi: Meuh nan, tu verras... Vous vous expliquez calmement X3

Dark: Wouaouh, t'as gavé Krad des ptites pilules roses?

Krad: Et mon ptit poing blanc dans ta gueule? Non? -.-

Moi: Euh... Donc... Les phrases écrites en **gras **sont les pensées de Dark, celles écrites en _italiques _sont les pensées de Krad... Envoyez la fic! .-

* * *

_**Beneath the stars**_

Krad ne comprenait pas _(décidément, y comprend jamais rien dans mes fics XD)_. Dark avait envoyé une carte disant qu'il viendrait voler "Demi-ailes Noires" au musée. Ca n'avait aucun sens! Comment le voleur pourrait-il le voler, lui le puissant maître aux ailes blanches? Absurde! Cependant, il décida de se rendre au "rendez-vous" de son antithèse. Arrivé sur place, il fut étonné de ne pas voir sa moitié _(Krad: ça fait mariage ça... Dkn: Mais non... juste un peu XD) _arborer son fier sourire arrogant, celui qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il arrivait à piquer une oeuvre sous le nez du Commendant. Il était assis sur le socle d'une statue, le regard dans le vide, perdu dans ses pensées _(tous avec moi: OOC!). _A tel point qu'il n'entendit pas le blond se poser près de lui. Ce ne fut que lorsque celui-ci posa sa main gantée de blanc sur son épaule qu'il réagit.

_Et quelle réaction! Il me sourit.. IL me sourit... Il ME sourit... A MOI! Il est fou, je suis son ennemi!_

**Eh beh... L'a pas l'air content de me voir... Nooon, pas le regard méprisant Kraaaad... attention, je lui lance mon Chibi Eyes no Jutsu! Hey, ça marche! On dirait qu'il est en train de fondre... Kawaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiii... Argh o.O pas fantasmer! Non! C'est pas le moment. Rester calme et lui parler gentiment.**

Dark: Krad... Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler un peu, toi et moi?

Krad: Je vois mal de quoi on pourrait parler, ailes noires... Je te rappelle que je veux ta mort!

Dark: C'est justement de ça que je veux te parler. Sortons.

Ce n'était pas une supplication, c'était un ordre. Et Krad obéït. Ils sortirent et allèrent s'assoir en haut d'une colline. Dark leva les yeux et fixa les étoiles quelques instants. Krad regarda aussi les orbes de lumières qui scintillaient dans l'infini. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Dark ne reprenne la parole.

Dark: C'est beau, tu ne trouves pas?

Krad: Hmpf, si tu le dis.

Dark: soupire Krad, j'aimerais te poser une question.

Krad: Vas-y, mais je ne te promets pas d'y répondre.

Dark: Pourquoi veux-tu me tuer?

Krad: Parce que tu refuses de ne refaire qu'un avec moi, comme avant.

Dark: Et pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce que nous ne fassions qu'un? Toi qui ne demandes que la liberté, tu voudrais être prisonnier de ce corps qui ne serait plus qu'à motié le tien? Je ne te comprends pas. Si tu me hais tellement, pourquoi vouloir te lier à moi de cette façon, et pour l'éternité?

Krad: ... Je... Ne m'en souviens pas. Aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs, j'ai toujours voulu ça, donc, je continue à penser de la même manière...

Dark: ... Moi, je n'ai pas envie de redevenir ce que nous étions.

Krad: Donc, toi aussi, tu me hais?

Dark: Non, pas du tout. Justement.

Krad ne comprenait toujours pas. Si Dark tenait à lui _Ce dont je doute fortement mais bon..._, il devrait vouloir la même chose. Dark devait devenir fou. Oui, ce devait être ça. Krad se dit qu'il devait se taire. Ecouter sans rien dire, comme le ferait un psychologue avec son patient. Dark reprit.

Dark: Tu sais, ça me fait bizarre de te dire ça, mais je t'apprécie énormément.

Krad: ... Je te comprends de moins en moins.

Dark: Je sais que c'est dur à croire, mais quand tu n'es pas là, je me sens... Seul. Et vide. J'ai besoin de te sentir à mes cotés.

Krad: Dans ce cas, unissons-nous!

Dark: Non. Je ne veux pas. Parce que ce ne serait plus... toi.

Krad: Mais nous serions réunis, pour toujours! Réfléchis, Dark, tu ne te sentirais plus jamais seul.

Dark: Oui, mais... Le Krad que je connais n'existerait plus... Et je ne pourrais pas le supporter...

Krad: Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? Toi aussi tu disparaitrais.

Dark: Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait!

Le brun avait hurlé. Et il s'était levé en même temps. Krad le regardait, impassible. Dark baissa la tete. Des larmes glissèrent silencieusement le long de ses joues. Il releva la tete, tentant de sourire. Krad le fixait. Toujours impassible. Dark murmura quelques mots.

Dark: Moi, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi...

Et il s'enfuit. Le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Oui, il avait toujours les mêmes souhaits. Pas une corrosion, pas une domination. Juste... Une cohabitation. Une amitié enfin partagée, peut-être plus qui sait...? Krad, lui, se posait des questions. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait, pourquoi il le voulait, ni comment l'obtenir. Il essaya de réfléchir posément. Calmement. Avec logique.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je veux me lier avec lui? ... Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais PLUS! Je ne comprends plus rien! Pourquoi ai-je eu si mal en le voyant pleurer? Pourquoi est-ce que mes paroles l'ont blessé à ce point, d'ailleurs? Avant aujourd'hui, il riait quand je l'insultais... J'aimais beaucoup entendre ce rire, alors je recommençais, encore et encore. ... J'aimais l'entendre rire? Oui, peut-être... J'aimais voir ses lèvres découvrir ses dents blanches, j'aimais entendre le son de sa voix quand il me répliquait. J'aimais voir cette étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux améthystes. Dans ce cas, pourquoi je l'attaquais? Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache l'effet qu'il me faisait, c'est tout. Son rire était la plus belle chose en ce monde, et elle était à ma portée. Elle ne l'est plus. Comme il doit me haïr, à présent... Peut-être que... Peut-être que si je lui expliquais, il me pardonnerait? Je dois essayer. Je dois tout faire pour y arriver, quitte à passer pour un imbécile._

C'est sur ces résolutions qu'il déploya ses ailes blanches et emprunta le même chemin que Dark avant lui. Il arriva à une petite chapelle abandonnée. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment, ses yeux déjà habitués au noir. Il scruta les environs, mais ne trouva pas celui qu'il cherchait. Un sanglot étouffé parvint à ses oreilles, et il leva la tête; Dark était là, assis sur la plus haute poutre. L'ange blond le rejoignit et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il le prit dans ses bras, le faisant sursauter, et le serra contre lui.

Krad: Je t'en supplie, Dark... Souris-moi, comme tu le faisais... Je veux entendre ton rire à nouveau... Par pitié...

Dark: ...

Krad: Je suis désolé... Gomen, Dark, gomen...

Dark ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Il doutait que ce soit une ruse de Krad, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. Et puis, après ce qu'il avait dit... Il doutait fort qu'il puisse lui pardonner. Cependant, il avait l'impression que Krad ne jouait pas la comédie. D'ailleurs, celui-ci tremblait et s'aggrippait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, Dark le serra contre lui et se mit à le bercer doucement. Krad finit par se calmer et releva la tete vers son autre lui. Il fut hypnotisé par les lèvres incarnat de son "ennemi", si bien qu'il posa les siennes dessus. Dark ne se sentit pas de joie, il ouvrit un large bec, et devint la proie. Trois secondes après, le temps que la connexion entre les neurônes dispersés de Dark se reconnectent, il approfondit leur échange. Ils finirent par se séparer à contre-coeur, par manque d'oxygène, et Dark eut la surprise de voir son amant prendre une jolie couleur carmin. Il se mit à rire, pour le plus grand plaisir de Krad, qui sourit à son tour, laissant Dark, pardonnez-moi l'expression, sur le cul. Krad en profita pour reprendre ses lèvres. La suite a été censurée.

_**.:Owari:.**_

* * *

Dark: Hein! Pas de lemon!

Dkn: Désolée TTTT Ma bêta-lectrice actuelle, c'est ma mère TTTT

Krad: ... C'est pour ça que ta fic lemon est bourrée de fautes?

Dkn: Bah voui, j'vais quand meme pas lui faire lire ça!

Dark: Change de bêta-lectrice! Ou alors fais des fautes! PITIEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Dkn: On verra... :p


End file.
